Un año
by hao3572
Summary: Naruto un joven de inglaterra ba a estudiar por un año a japon con su hermano mayor, Naruto no quiere ir pero ¿que puede pasar en 1 año?
1. Chapter 1

XP los personajes de naruto no me perteneces a esepcion de sasu *¬* el es todo mio XD bueno y de naru-chan

Prologo

Mi nombre es Naruto Usumaki y solo soy un joven de 17 años, no soy muy destacado en los estudios pero sin duda soy el mejor en el quipo de basquet de mi escuela aquí en inglaterra(aun con mi escasa estatura de 165), soy muy popular, de rubios cabellos y ojos azules, no soy un flacucho, sin duda tengo un cuerpo bien formado, resultado del entrenamiento diario, mi vida sin duda podria decir es ya no se si pueda pensar que lo seguira siendo pues hoy es el peor dia de mi vida, no hace más de 1 hora mis padres me han dado "la maravillosa" oportunidad(sin primero preguntar) de irme a estudiar a Japon con mi hermano Deidara que al parecer ya estaba enterado mucho antes que hasta tubo la bondadosa iniciativa de inscribirme de una vez por todas a su antiguo internado ¬¬

-Pero mamá!!papá!! yo no quiero ir haya, aquí estan mis amigos, mi novia, mi gato, mi perro… etto (esta bien no tengo las tres ultimas cosas pero algo tengo que inventar)-gritaba colerico mientras mi madre organizaba todo para mi mudansa y mi padre discutia los ultimos asustos con mi hermano-Madre que tal si algo malo me ocurriese!! T_T no me puedes mandar a un internado!!-chillaba mientras ponia mi mejor cara de "perrito abandonado"

-Oh vamos Naruto estas exagerando-desia Kushina al momento de cerrar la ultima de las maletas-ademas, solo sera por 1 año

-Hijo lo lamentamos pero tu madre y yo llevamos planiando este viaje por el mundo durante año y no podemos permitir que tu estes solo-comenta mi padre al momento que revuelve mi cabello

-… T_T demo, okasan, otosan yo no conosco la ciudad de Tokio

-tranquilo Dei estara contigo para todo-me sonrie intentando darme animos- solo sera un año, despues podras regresar a estudiar a Inglaterra.

-…hai…

Sean piadosos T_T es mi primera historia intento dar lo mejor


	2. Chapter 2

_**XP los personajes de naruto no me perteneces a esepcion de sasu *¬* el es todo mio XD bueno y de naru-chan**_

_**----**_

_**---**_

_**--**_

_**-**_

Primer día

Una fría mañana se sentía en Tokio, los pasillos de la universidad estaban casi vacios, se veían estudiantes adormilados por todo el pasillo. Mientras en una de las escaleras del gran edificio se encontraban dos jóvenes de 22 y 23 años, el mayor poseía una cabellera azabache asta los hombros y ojos del mismo color, este solo se dedicaba a leer sin expresión alguna, mientras que a su lado se encontraba un pelirubio

-Waaa, odio historia del arte!! T.T-chillava el menor- tres horas, Itachi-san, solo tres horas pude dormir!!-gritaba colérico el pelirubio- estoy seguro que no pasare el examen T_T

-…umm…- fue la única respuesta del pelinegro

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? T_T, nee, Itachi-san, no se supone que tus exámenes de ingeniería comienzan la próxima semana??

-umm… quizás, pero a comparación tuya yo no me quedo dormido en clases-sonríe burlón el mayor- Deidara…- el moreno posa su mirada en las pupilas azulinas del menor, dejando de lado su libro toma del mentón al menor- tienes algo que hacer este sábado?

-mañana?... etto…yo- intentaba articular palabras el pelirubio al momento que sus mejillas se tornaban rosas, la cercanía del moreno sin duda le ponía nervioso-_"mierda porque tengo que sonrojarme?!_

_-…-_Itachi solo se reía en sus adentros era tan fácil poner nervioso a Deidara

-s-si!!, quede de encontrarme con Naruto – menciona al momento que este se intenta alejar a una distancia prudente del azabache, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo sintió como su cuerpo era impulsado hacia una de las paredes-I..Itachi-san-¿Qué acababa de pasar? De un momento a otro estaba acorralado por los brazos de su sempai

-¿Quién es ese Naruto? No me dirás que es tu novio o si?-susurra al oído del menor

La atmosfera había cambiado totalmente, el rubio estaba tan nervioso, Itachi estaba demasiado cerca, alguien podría verlos en cualquier momento y sin duda malinterpretaría la situación.

.Es… es mi hermano menor- un murmullo apenas audible sale de la boca del menor mientras su cara se torna más roja- Itachi-san… no crees que estas demasiado cerca… alguien podría malinterpretarlo…

-umm_- _el pelinegro dejo de pensar hace unos segundos de donde se encontraban, solo podía concentrarse en el delgado cuerpo de su "amigo" que tenía tan cerca de sí, todo su frágil cuerpo temblaba y aunque su cabeza estaba gacha podía notar sus sonrojadas mejillas.

En eso, ambos comienzan a escuchar como un par de pasos se acercan al sitio donde estos están, poniendo más nervioso al menor, Itachi suspira y se aparta del pelirubio.

-Entonces será en otra ocasión-el moreno toma su libro dispuesto a marcharse, en eso detiene su camino y gira hacia su rubio amigo- oh es verdad, hoy tendré que quedarme con Sakura así que no te veré hasta el domingo

-…Sakura_ "genial y ahora esa que se invento para poder estar con Itachi-san"_

Itachi observa como las facciones del rubio cambian hasta expresar el gran disgusto que el nombre la susodicha le causaba, lo mismo desde aquel verano, sin duda el menor le aria pagar la próxima vez

-Deidara solo es una amiga-suelta un gran suspiro-al igual que…

-lose!! – el ojiazul aprieta fuertemente sus puños- yo también solo soy tu amigo… yo… pero yo… yo aun…-el menor pudo sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse- yo… tengo que irme ya- era verdad él no podía enojarse con el pelinegro, después de todo era culpa de él haberse enamorado de su sempai e Itachi ya le había dicho hace un año claramente que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, después de todo era culpa de él por haberle pedido por lo menos se amigos

-…- el azabache se resigna a la idea de seguirle y toma la dirección contraria

Había decidido ir un día antes a Japón, tomo sus maletas y partió, ¿ que tan difícil seria encontrar el mentado internado?

-agrr, demonios!!-gritaba colérico naruto-vuelta a la izquierda, dos a la derecha y sigo recto 3 calles-enumeraba cada acción con sus dedos intentando recordar en que momento se había perdido- ya sé!!- busco a su alrededor a alguna persona que le pudiera ayudar a encontrar el mentado edificio y pudo divisar a dos pelinegro.

-Sai déjate de estupideces ya te dije que no iré y punto- sentencia el mayor

-eres un maldito bastardo Sasuke, solo será un par de horas!!, no puedo simplemente llegar =S-chillaba el pelicorto (ustedes saben que me refiero a sai vdd XD??)

-que no te hayan invitado no es problema mío, además no pienso hacer de Cupido contigo y ese mapache de gaara

De un momento a otro la cara molesta de Sai es remplazada por una llena de gran vergüenza

-… desde cuando sabes que yo…

-…-

Naruto observaba a ambos chicos, el de cabellos cortos era de estatura media 175 quizás ¿? Era de piel muy pálida, el otro estaba a espaldas de él era solamente 5 cm más alto que el primero y su piel tenia un tono menos pálido, ambos tenían el mismo atuendo, sin duda era un uniforme, estaba conformado por una camisa blanca con saco y corbata color negro y pantalones del mismo color.

El mayor de los chicos nota la presencia de una tercera persona y dirige su mirada hacia atrás

-que haces espiando a la gente…- pronunciaba al momento de girarse pero no pudo termina su reprimenda pues al girase quedo hipnotizado por solo azulinos ojos del chico

-Eh?... bueno yo…-Naruto comienza a sentir como sus mejillas comienzan a arder, sin duda era un chico muy apuesto, sus ojos negros eran tan penetrantes, llenos de misterios… - _"es tan apues…WAAA momento!! En que estoy pensando" _m-mi nombre es Naruto Usumaki!! _"waa que pasa conmigo T.T"_

Sin duda era un chico muy peculiar ambos chicos lo observaba de arriba a bajo, cabellos rubios, ojos azulinos, usaría lentillas??

-…-

-mucho gusto Naru-chan (n.n) mi nombre es Sai Uchiha y ese de haya es el amarguetes de mi primo Sasuke- se presenta un hiperactivo Sai

-mmm

-…-

Sasuke solo se limita a observar al joven que tenia en frente

-_"muy lindo"_-piensa el mayor de los Uchiha

- bueno yo, jejeje, verán no soy de aquí y me he perdido… y quería saber si ustedes sabrían donde esta este lugar- extiende la foto que cargaba hacia el menor

- mmm claro que si, es konoha n.n nuestra escuela

-wow genial n.n crei que nunca la encontraría, podrían decirme hacia donde queda- los ojitos del kitsune se iluminan con gran felicidad, después de dos horas de estar dando vueltas por toda la ciudad ya venia siendo hora

-no

-si!! =D

-…-

- ¬¬ no le hagas caso al tonto de mi primo- el menor da un codazo al mayor

-…-Sasuke lo observa con una cara de NI PIENSES QUE PERDERE MI TIEMPO EN ESO

-vamos Naru-chan n.n te guiare!!

-umm?? -.-u claro

Los dos menores parten hacia el instituto, el mayor mete sus manos a los bolsillos mientras hace una cara de fastidio, sin duda Sai haría que ese rubio estuviera con el todo el mentado día, comienza su perezosa caminata hacia donde partieron momentos atrás ambos chicos.

-he Sai, seguro no habrá lio por haber abandonado a tu primo??- menciona un tanto preocupado el de ojos cielo

Ya habían llegado a la dichosa escuela, era más acogedora de lo que se había imaginado, todos se veían personas realmente agradables, quizás no fuese tan malo haber venido a Japón, las paredes eran color crema, había una gran numero de habitaciones por el edificio, Sai se había ofrecido a darle un recorrido por todo el lugar y en estos momentos se encontraban en los dormitorios

- jejeje que va, no te preocupes a él no le molesta en los más mínimo n_n- él pelirubio lo observa dubitativo- te lo digo en serio, míralo, si le molestara ya se hubiera largado hace un mucho tiempo- apuntando tras de sí- nee Sasuke se más cariñoso con Naru-chan

-jumm

- ¬¬ teme- susurra Naruto

- te escuche- responde el mayor- dobe

Se le forma una gran vena por el enojo a Naruto

-no me digas dobe!!, teme ¬¬-grita un furioso Naruto

- nee Naruto no le hagas caso, solo esta jugando contigo- intenta Sai calmar al pelirubio, algo que por suerte logro de inmediato- por cierto, tu Japones es muy bueno n_n

-uhh, emm si algo jeje venia en vacaciones normalmente a visitar a mi hermano y mi mamá es japonesa asi que se me da n.n- emboza una risa zorruna

-oh, ya veo, y tu padre? – pregunta curioso

-él es ingles

Sasuke solo se limito a escuchar la larga platica entre su primo y el tal Naruto en todo el recorrido, solo hablaba para mencionar lo dobe que era el menor y picarle con uno que otro comentario, tenia que admitir que era bastante entretenido verlo, sus expresiones eran muy divertidas, al momento de inflar sus mofletes, al sonreír, cuando se enojaba, un chico sin duda bastante interesante

Pasaron toda la tarde recorriendo Konoha y ayudando al menor a registrarse, Naruto se había enterado de que Sai no estaba viviendo en uno de los dormitorios sino con el hermano mayor de Sasuke y se sorprendió mucho más cuando supo que su nuevo hogar(su dormitorio) lo compartiría con nada menos que Sasuke, debería de sentirse molesto por tener que soportarlo todo el tiempo con sus dobe pero desgraciadamente para Naruto no era así, por alguna extraña razón se sintió aliviado de que fuera él, después de todo su era el Uchiha mayor su compañero no se sentiría tan raro al momento de presentarse con otra nueva persona

Sasuke no mostro alguna señal de que le molestara o importara en lo mas minimo el hecho de que compartiría habitación con el dobe, solo encogió los hombros mostrando desinterés

Ya eran pasada de las 7 y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecese, un joven de lagos cabellos oro se encontraba sentado en un columpio ubicado en un parque camino a su departamento

-¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme del baka de Itachi-san?, debería simplemente alejarme de él??, después de todo ya me ha rechazado- susurra cabizbajo Deidara- no te intiendo- coloca dos de sus dedos en su barbilla, recordando aquel agradable contacto que el mayor le había proporcionado en la mañana- era casi como si…-niega ligeramente con la cabeza- imposible

Toma su mochila disponiéndose a marchar hacia su hogar pero estaba tan distraído que el pobre choca y cae de nalgas al suelo

-Itaee, eso dolió- dice mientras se sobaba

- serás torpe- suelta un suspiro

-umh??-voltea un sorprendido Deidara hacia arriba- Itachi!! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y sakura?

-ya hemos terminado- encoje los hombros- venga levántate de una buena ves

Ofrece ayudarle al menor con la tarea de ponerse de pie y este gustoso acepta la ayuda

-oe, y que haces por aquí, hasta donde yo sé tu casa no esta hacia esta dirección-pregunta feliz el pelirubio al momento que observa unas bolsas llenas de chatarra en la mano del mayor, podría estarse dando un poco de ilusiones pero soñar un poco no hacia mal

- pues ya que no te veré mañana pensé que podríamos pasar un rato esta noche- menciona al momento de que muestra las bolsas llenas de alimentos y un par de cervezas

-jeje claro!! Vamos entonces n.n- mostrando una gran sonrisa y tomando una de las bolsas para encaminarse ambos a su departamento

_**Ya hice el 2º capi =D**_

_**Si losé el primero es un asco, ténganme un poquito de paciencia jejej no soy muy buena en esto de los inicios por eso perdona lo del inicio THALISMANDRA =S pero espero que les guste lo que venga =D**_

_**Cualquier critica es bienvenida n.n sé que no se me da mucho esto asi que sere muy feliz de que me ayuden a mejorar**_

_**=D me hará muy feliz que me dejen criticas padres, no nomas para quejarse u_u porfiss**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**XP los personajes de naruto no me perteneces a excepción de sasu *¬* el es todo mío XD bueno y de naru-chan**_

_**----**_

_**---**_

_**--**_

_**-**_

* * *

**PROBLEMAS**

Era una habitación bastante sencilla, había un guarda ropas bastante grande para dos personas, un pequeño escritorio, una litera y un baño, no era la gran cosa pero sin duda era perfecta a los ojos de Naruto.

Ya eran las 8 cuando Naruto había terminado de acomodar un tanto de sus cosas en le dormitorio

-Uff porfin

-jejeje tampoco es como si hubieras traído muchas cosas-comenta un sonriente Sai

-jejeje de que hablas!! Eso no lo dirías si hubieras sido tu el que las llevo arrastrando todo el día

No había pasado un solo día pero Naruto y Sai ya se sentían como grandes amigos, Naruto supo que Sai tenía la misma edad que él y estarían compartiendo curso, en cuanto a Sasuke

-Oe dobe yo dormiré abajo has entendido

-Que!! Eso jamás teme, yo odio las alturas no pienso dormir arriba!!

Bueno pues Sasuke era un año mayor, era su ultimo año en el instituto konoha y su relación…

-Jumm no crei que fueras tan miedoso usuratonkanchi, ni que la litera estuviera tan alta-se burla el mayor

-Repite eso otra vez Sasuke baka

No era exactamente la más normal del mundo pero según le había dicho Sai parecía ser que le agradaba a Sasuke, algo que le puso muy feliz

-…- el menor de los Uchiha observaba la escena divertido, toda la tarde fue igual sin duda no le costaría trabajo acostumbrarse a estas peleas

-n.n nee Naru-chan ya que tienes tantas energías no se te antoja salir a divertirnos

-eh?... esta eso permitido??- dudo el pelirubio, después de todo había escuchado que en este tipo de lugares había toque de queda

-claro que se n.n, las clases no inician hasta el lunes asi que podemos hacer lo que queramos

-Genial!! En ese caso si quiero

-entonces esta decidido!!n.n vamos de fiesta jeje- celebran hiperactivos ambos menores- nee Sasu-chan tu también iras- pide Sai con una mirada de perrito

-Uhm, yo paso-el mayor clava su mira en Sai- y si vuelves a llamarme asi te juro que te mato-advierte malhumorado

-…-

-Teme eres un gruñón-el mayor finje no escuchar y se echa en su cama de abajo-¬¬mmm no me ignores

-…-

-…-

-…-

- mohh has lo que quieras, Sai mejor hay que irnos ya, antes de que se nos pegue lo cascarrabias

-uhm

Sasuke observa partir a ambos chicos, por fin podría relajarse un momento pero claro era mucho pedir pues su querido primito no podía irse sin antes picarle un poco

-nos vemos Sasu-chan!!-puff, Sai es golpeado directamente en la cara por una almohada voladora **(XD te lo advirtieron jejeje)**

* * *

Deidara e Itachi se encontraban en el departamento del primero en un sofá al lado del televisor

_-Este es tu fin, muere _

_-kyaaa, no apártate, alguien ayúdeme_

-maldición, alguien ayúdela, que alguien la ayude -repetía un nervioso Deidara mientas se encontraba abrazando sus piernas por el pánico

-…-mientras el mayor cabeceaba con clara advertencia de caer dormido en cualquier momento, nunca le habían gustado las películas de terror, eran demasiado… idiotas pero desde que pasaba ratos con cierto rubio tuvo que acostumbrarse a las dos grandes aficiones del menor…

1º pintar

2º ver películas de terror

… no podía quejarse, después de todo el menor también había aprendido a mantenerse quieto cuando él no tenía tiempo de prestarle atención

-No seas aguafiestas Itachi-san, la película es bastante buena-se queja Deidara

-Es la peor película de terror que me has obligado a ver

El rubio iba a volver a quejarse de lo aburrido que podía llegar a ser el moreno pero antes de poder articular la primera palabra se paraliza al sentir como un adormilado Itachi se recostaba en su regazo haciendo que el menor se sonrojase violentamente

-O///O Itachi-san!! q…que estas

-mm… deja de llamarme así

-de que demonios hablas, ya estas sonámbulo otra vez no es así Itachi-s…- Deidara se congela al sentir como uno de los dedos del ojinegro se posa en sus labios acallando sus quejas

-shhh, yo duermo, tu ves la película - busca la mejor posición e intenta dormir

Deidara se resigno a seguir con sus quejidos inútiles, después de todo al final siempre era Itachi el que se salía con las suyas y realmente no le molestaba tenerlo en su regazo, enredo sus dedos en las hebras azabaches de Itachi, hace mucho que no pasaban un tiempo juntos, desde que Sakura había aparecido en su vida, aunque le molestara admitirlo era una mujer muy hermosa y no solo era bella peor aun era la mejor estudiante de medicina, la "niña perfecta" ,para arrematar tenia un excelente estado económico, acaso no podía tener algún defecto!!, sin duda era la mejor candidata para Itachi, después de todo ¿Quién era él? solamente un estudiante de artes con una vida promedio, al final simplemente serian amigos, suspira pesadamente al pensar en lo ultimo, bueno tendría que conformarse con poder tener esos momentos en compañía de su amor no correspondió

-tengo hambre- lanza un gran bostezo el pelinegro frotándose los ojos

-que no estabas dormido tan solo hace un minuto-observa como el mayor se pone de pie para dirigirse a la cocina

-hoy no he comido nada así que ya no puedo aguantar más el hambre- solloza Itachi

-oh…-es lo único que logra decir, no era normal que se saltara las comidas su sempai después de todo en las tardes tenia que ir a sus clases de karate y este siempre se negaba a ir sin antes haber comido- quieres que prepare ramen- sonríe de manera zorruna, sin duda era la sonrisa característica de un Usumaki

- ramen otra ves- Itachi arquea su ceja derecha al pensar en aquella sustancia a la que el menor llamaba comida

- n.n si, hoy cenaremos ramen

El mayor suelta un gran suspiro no podría haber alguien tan adicto como Deidara al ramen en todo el planeta, sin duda él era el fan numero uno de ese alimento

* * *

Era demasiada aburrida la noche, quizás si debió de haber ido con los dos menores

-…- Sasuke observa el pequeño reloj de sapito que Naruto trajo- sin duda solo un dobe tendría un reloj así- solo habían pasado veinte minutos desde que su primo y Naruto habían partido al centro a pasear, no perdía nada con ir, se pone de pie y se coloca su chaqueta negra, cuando llegara le llamaría a Sai para saber por donde se encontraban

* * *

-Quiero otro tazón de ramen!!- pedía alegremente el menor de los Usumaki

-etto, nee…- un anonadado Sai observaba como su acompañante iba ya por la quinta ronda ¡acaso podía existir una persona en la tierra capas de comer tanto ramen! **(XD)**-Naruto no crees que ya comiste demasiado ramen? n.nu

-claro que no!! Nunca es suficiente ramen- sonríe zorrunamente

-solo recuerda que tenemos que dejar algo de dinero para el regreso- Sai comienza a contar el dinero que llevaba encima, quizás y por tanto ramen al final el pelirubio no lo pueda pagar, no podía simplemente abandonarlo y dejarlo lavando platos

-jeje tranquilo yo también llevo un poco de dinero en la cartera n.n no dejaría que tu pagaras mi parte- calma Naruto a su nuevo amigo

Después de que Naruto termino su ultimo plato y Sai se hacia una nota mental de no volver a acercarse a un puesto de ramen en un buen tiempo ambos pagaron y empezaron un tranquilo recorrido por las calles tan iluminadas por todos los antros que había, ambos chicos se encontraban charlando felizmente, sin dura era bastante divertido

-Oye Sai, Sasuke tiene novia?- Naruto un tanto avergonzado intenta hacer sonar la pregunta como cualquier cosa, pero el moreno entiende a la perfección a donde iba la conversación

-tranquilo tienes el camino libre

-q..que!? , yo no he dicho nada de eso 0//0-el menor no puede evitar ponerse rojo como tomate

-oh, por supuesto lo que tu digas- el rubio era como ver un libro abierto

-Sai- gruñe Naruto- sabes, Sasuke apenas me dirige la palabra podrías no decir nada vergonzoso enfrente de él, no quisiera que me ignorase mas ¬//¬ - pide el ojiazul después de todo alguien como Sasuke tendría que tener muchas admiradoras

-tranquilo Naru-chan yo…-Sai se detiene de golpe- mi…mierda

-Sai?- eso no sonaba bien, el moreno se había puesto más pálido de lo normal, Naruto miro hacia la dirección en que el moreno miraba, un grupo de personas se encontraban fumando fuera de un bar, quizás Sai los conocía- Sai los conoces- uno de los muchachos del grupo voltea hacia ellos reconociendo inmediatamente a Sai y sonriendo maliciosamente

-no!!, yo… no los conozco, Naruto hay una tienda muy buena de este lado que dices si te la muestra- sin duda algo no andaba bien con el moreno, parecía que había visto un fantasma

-oe Sai a dónde vas?- llama burlesco el hombre que los había visto hace unos segundos

-Sai??- pegunta otro de los hombre- ja, que sorpresa, parece que hoy no tiene guardaespaldas- un grupo de 4 hombres comienzan a dirigirse hacia Naruto y Sai

-Sai quienes son ellos- pregunta horrorizado- nos están siguiendo- Sai se tensa ante tal hecho

-son compañeros de Sasuke- explica- son de lo peor, hace un tiempo empezaron a acosarme y Sasuke los puso en su lugar- Sai voltea hacia atrás para comprobar con horror que si, si estaban tras de ellos- Naruto hazme un favor- lo toma de la mano para acelerar el paso

-…-

-solo corre, yo intentare perderlos- ordena Sai al momento que le entrega un móvil al rubio- llama a Sasuke y dile que venga de inmediato, lo más posible es que pueda perderlos y regresar después pero no me puedo arriesgar a que te hagan algo a ti, así que dile a Sasuke que venga por ti

-de que rayos hablas y si no puedes perderles la pista

-…- Sai suspira pesadamente intentando tranquilizarse un poco- tranquilo no es la primera ves que me pasa esto, veras como me libro de ellos n.n sino yo te comprare una ración de ramen para toda una semana- reta

-jeje- Naruto ríe nerviosamente- mas te vale que no te atrapen

-no pasara- Sai y Naruto comienzan a correr hacia direcciones contrarias, seguido cada uno por 2 hombres-_mierda! Se han dividido esto no es bueno_

* * *

-quede tan lleno n.n – sonteia felizmente Deidara mientras se sobaba la panza

-Deidara te pondrás como una pelota- se burla Itachi

-mohh ¬.¬ - El menor infla los cachetes fingiendo enojo

El moreno comienza a lavar la losa mientras Deidara la ponía en su lugar, como el armario de los trastos estaba un poco alto el rubio tenia que ponerse arriba de un banquito de puntitas para poder alcanza a acomodar

-como te fue hoy con Sakura- posiblemente existieran miles de temas que pudo haber sacado el pelirubio pero sin duda quería saber que había inventado esa mujer para poder estar con Itachi toda una tarde

-nada importante-el mayor intenta no hacerle mucho caso, no era muy buena idea seguir esta conversación

Deidara empieza a sentir como comienza a irritarse por la forma en la que Itachi evitaba el tema

-hoy me encontré con mi ex y me ha invitado a salir, creo que aceptare- suelta Deidara de manera espontanea tapándose la boca ante tal comentario-_porque demonios dije eso!! Yo ni siquiera he salido con alguien alguna ves _

-aquí esta el ultimo- el ojiazul da un respingo al sentir al mayor detrás suyo, Deidara se da la vuelta para poder estar de frente a Itachi quería saber si se había enojado ante la mentira que acababa de decir, algo que lamenta al instante pues el mayor estaba tan cerca suyo que podía sentir el aliento de Itachi contra su cara, esto no paso desapercibido para el moreno que pudo notar los pequeños temblores del menor al sentirse tan cerca de él, por inercia Itachi coloca sus manos sobre la barra detrás de Deidara rodeándolo para que no escapara- ten cuidado no vayas a caerte- susurra en el oído de Deidara, Itachi sonríe de lado al ver como la cara del menor se va poniendo cada vez más roja, no cabía duda, el corazón del menor era solo de él-_no hubo tal encuentro-_eso sin duda le relajaba, no podría soportar si el ojiazul lo dejaba, coloca su cara en el hombro de Deidara aspirando su aroma-_tan dulce-_cuando rechazo a Deidara en aquella ocasión, en verdad no quería nada del menor pero por alguna razón eso fue cambiando poco a poco hasta terminar en esto, lo quería todo de él, el moreno despierta de su letargo al sentir como Deidara colocaba sus temblorosas manos sobre los brazos del mayor para poder mantenerse en pie

-Ita-chi…- las piernas le temblaban sentía que en cualquier comento estas perderían su fuerza y le harían desplomarse- ahh, Itachi que… mmh- Deidara no puede evitar soltar un gemido al sentir como Itachi comenzaba a besarle el cuello, esto tenia que ser un sueño- mmh… aah- si seguramente se había quedado dormido en la película y ahora soñaba cosas raras- Ita…- el rubio quiso saber si en verdad esto era un sueño pero antes de poder articular algo el moreno había capturado sus labios

Era un beso demandante, hambriento, Deidara responde a los besos que el mayor le proporcionaba, el mayor toma el ojiazul de la cintura uniendo más sus cuerpos provocando un gemido del contrario, Itachi aprovecha e introduce su lengua a la cavidad bucal del menor explorando cada rincón, saboreándolo, ambos comienzan a sentir la falta de aire separándose solo lo necesario para poder respirar

Deidara estaba tan sonrojado como un tomate, sin poder comprender lo que acababa de pasar en ese momento, buscando una respuesta en los oscuros ojos del mayor

-Ita…

El menor es interrumpido al escuchar como una melodía inunda toda la cocina, era el celular de Itachi quien se aparta de inmediato averiguando quien le llamaba, observa como la pantalla avisaba "llamada de Sai"

-mmm- seguramente había olvidado las llaves de la casa otra ves, da un clik para contestar-ahora que quie…

_-Sasuke!! Por favor ven rápido unos hombres comenzaron a seguirnos mientras caminábamos por el centro- Itachi queda estático, era alguna estúpida broma- nos separamos para librarnos de ellos pero no sé si Sai logro perderlos, yo…- _Sai podría ser molesto pero no era del tipo de personas que hacia bromas por teléfono

-espera un momento quien rayos eres y que paso con Sai- exige saber el mayor provocando que su rubio acompañante se preocupara al escuchar el tono preocupado de este

_-tu no eres…- se escucha un gran silencio- pip pip pip_

-que rayos- se queja el moreno, había colgado

-que pasa Itachi-san…-pregunta un angustiado Deidara

-creo que el bobo de Sai esta en lios- Itachi toma las llaves de su carro- un sujeto llamo del celular de Sai, al parecer dijo que se encontraban por el centro, no queda muy lejos de aquí asi que ire a buscarlo

-yo te acompaño

El moreno asiente y ambos parten

_-ahora en que te metiste Sai_

Su primo siempre había tenido problemas con otros chicos por su manera de ser tan burlesca así que sus padres lo pusieron en el mismo internado que su hermano menor, se suponía que él y Sasuke lo cuidarían ¿ donde rayos estaba Sasuke?

* * *

-mierda era uchiha Itachi, no uchiha Sasuke… como demonios registro a Sasuke en el mentado celular!!- un nerviosa Naruto daba vueltas de un lado a otro intentando llamar a Sasuke, hace rato que había perdido de vista a esos dos sujetos pero no había logrado encontrar a Sai-_mas te vale haber escapado_

-HEY HAY ESTA EL NIÑO RUBIO!!

-atrapémoslo

-mierda!! Que nunca se cansan?!- esto no podía seguir asi por siempre, miro a los lados en busca de algún lugar donde no hubiera tanta gente para poder enfrentar a sus perseguidores sin lastimar a algún inocente, Naruto corre hacia una callejuela que ve a la distancia seguido por los dos sujetos

-jejeje parece que ahora si no tienes escapatoria rubiecito

-JA! Ni creas que podrán conmigo

-eso no dirás en un momento-dice burlón mientras el segundo sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo

-pe-pero que rayos- Naruto se pone pálido, que podría hacer ahora para salir de esta

**Que porque tarde tanto?? Pues me paso desgracia tras desgracia XD descanse una semana y ya cuando estaba dispuesta a terminar este capi… mi office caduca!! T.T dure 2 semanas sin office mas la escuela pues no puede hacer el capi tan rápido como ubiera querido**

**Ya se que es sasunaru n.n pero solo por ahorita los que tendrán mayor acción serán itadei =D compréndanme es que Naru y Sasuke se acaban de conocer y Deidara e Itachi ya se conocen de tiempo así que su relación va mas avanzada**


	4. Chapter 4

_**XP los personajes de naruto no me perteneces a excepción de sasu *¬* el es todo mío XD bueno y de naru-chan**_

_**----**_

_**---**_

_**--**_

_**-**_

* * *

Este era el fin, estaba totalmente acorralado.

-Mi lindo Sai porque huyes que acaso nos extrañabas?- dice burlón uno de los dos hombre

-déjenme en paz!! Yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes

-sabes Danzo te extraña mucho-un escalofrió recorre al pintor al escuchar ese nombre- hace mucho que no pasa a visitarnos

-no te abras olvidado de nosotros verdad lindo Sai

Los dos hombres comienza a acercarse a Sai mientras este retrocedía, su paso fue detenido por una pared, rodeado, Sai no era del tipo de personas que usaran la fuerza bruta siempre había sido Sasuke quien le protegiera, que podría hacer ahora??

-si dan un paso más yo…

-jejeje tu qué?, mírate estas temblando como una niña

-tsk _demonios tengo que pensar en algo rápido, espero que Naruto este mejor que yo_

-ven acá no tengas miedo- los sujetos toman fuertemente a Sai mientras este intentaba zafarse de su agarre golpeando en el proceso a uno de ellos en la mejilla- tsk, maldita puta

Uno de los sujetos le arranca de un jalón la camisa dejando al desnudo todo el pecho de Sai

-no!! Suéltenme, agrr bastardos

-lo lamento pero creo que eso no será posible-lo aprisiona entre la pared y comienza a besarle y darle mordiscos al cuello del pelinegro-te gusta así putilla

-su-suéltame-sus dos ojos negros comienza a agolparse de lagrimas- _Sasuke ven!-_Sai puede sentir como el agarre de ambos hombres desaparece al instante

-ustedes bastardeos que creen que están asiendo, acaso están buscando morir

-_Sasuke?!-_ el menor mira como sus persecutores son golpeados por su salvador provocando que estos huyeran llenos de pánico

* * *

-que pasa rubio, el gato te comió la lengua? Jejeje

El ojiazul tenia que pensar en algo, nunca a sido una persona debilucha pero acaso podría esquivar el arma blanca del sujeto

-_mierda tendré que intentar pasarlos y correr, si me quedo aquí parado me ira mucho peor_- Naruto voltea a todos lados en busca de algún modo de escape-_ninguno - _la única salida sería pasar al lado de ellos

Naruto se precipita hacia adelante intentando burlar a ambos sujetos pero uno de ellos logra detenerlo y tirarlo al suelo

-ni creas que podras huir de nosotros-el hombre se abalanza contra el menor y este cierra los ojos esperando lo peor

-Naruto!!

-…

El ojiazul es rodeado por una cálida sensación, una fuertes brazos lo cubrían, protegiéndolo- Sasuke

-hmm serás dobe

* * *

Sai se encontraba tirado en el suelo intentando mantener la calma mientras sus dos seguidores huían de su salvador como si del diablo se tratara

-Gaara… que haces aquí?, como es que…

-te encuentras bien?, no deberías andar solo por estas zonas-suspiro- acaso quieres matar de un ataque de nervios a tus hermanos

-hermanos?? te refieres a Sasuke e Itachi- Sai intenta incorporarse y el pelirrojo le ayuda

-a quien más??- Gaara sabía bien que Sai era primo de los dos Uchiha pero al verlo crecer al lado de Itachi y Sasuke se volvió una costumbre el verlo como otro más de los hermanos

-jejeje no- se rasca la nuca - que suerte que hayas pasado por aquí

-Itachi me ha llamado hace un momento, diciéndome de una extraña llamada y de que no podía localizarte así que como estaba por los alrededores vine a buscarte- Gaara posa sus ojos en el menor

-pa…pasa algo- el de ojos agua marina le miraba fijamente poniéndolo muy nervioso

-…- Gaara se quita su chamarra negra ofreciéndosela a Uchiha- si no te cubres enfermaras

En ese momento Sai es consciente de que se encontraba semidesnudo y este se cubre rápidamente con la prenda ofrecida

-gracias

-mm

Apenas acababan de terminar las vacaciones de verano, así que esta era la primera ves que se encontraban en semanas, el pelinegro hubiera deseado que no fuera en estas circunstancias pero aun así le hacía feliz volver a verle, pues era muy feliz estando con él aunque este no lo mirara de la misma forma en que el lo hacia, Gaara saca su móvil y comienza a marcar un numero

-si, Itachi… si, si logre encontrarlo… no paso nada tranquilo… umm? … si está bien iré para haya-cuelga- bueno será mejor que nos vallamos

-¿?, A donde?? Obviamente a tu casa, vamos, hace mucho que no voy

-si- Sai solo asiente- etto… gracias

- da igual, eres el querido hermanito de mi mejor amigo y casi eres el mío no puedo simplemente ignorarte- como su hermano, esas palabras fueron como una puñetazo para Sai- venga no hay que hacer esperar a Itachi - Gaara detiene su paso quedando frente a un carro deportivo color azul obscuro- sube

-wow este carro es por tu cumpleaños

- claro que no es de mi hermana Temari, el mío lo lleve a reparar, mi papa no piensa comprarme darme uno nuevo hasta que mejore mis calificaciones, ahora sube

-espera ¡!

-ahora que pasa

-yo iba con un amigo tengo que ir a buscarle

-tranquilo Sasuke, Itachi y Deidara ya lo han encontrado

-enserio?, donde esta?, tengo que ir a buscarlo

-agrrr ven deja de ser tan desesperado- Gaara carga al menor, provocando que este se sonrojara violentamente por el acto, y lo introduce el vehículo, a ese paso estarían toda la noche fuera **(tipo princesa jejejje XP)**- haya es donde iremos ahora calla

-s-si

* * *

-Sasuke es peligroso, uno de ellos…

-tranquilo ya soy un experto con estos sujetos- Sasuke refuerza su agarre atrayendo al menor más a él-Itachi…

- tranquilo ya los tenemos

- que piensas que no podemos con ellos- menciona Deidara

-umm!?- el menor se encontraba en las nubes por el cálido y protector abrazo del menor hasta que una voz reconocida llego a sus oídos zafándose de Sasuke para buscar al dueño de la voz- Deidara !?

-Na- Naruto!! Qué demonios haces tu aquí no se suponía que llegarías mañana

* * *

* * *

**No me maten se que el capi esta corto y que tarde medio siglo en subir este capi T.T**

**Me encanta mucho leer los Reviews =D espero ser merecedora de más!! Mil agracias a todos los que me los han dejado, criticas, recomendaciones, un saludo de buenas tardes ¿? n.n dejen sus Reviews!! porfis**


End file.
